Hitch guides of the general character disclosed herein have been provided heretofore in many shapes and forms, all having the function of aiding in the hitching of a trailer tongue socket to the ball on the towing vehicle. Many of these have such drawbacks as complicated design, expensive manufacture, difficult to operate and the like, besides which some are so designed as to remain in place on the towing vehicle and thus interfere with proper trailing of the trailer during travel.
According to the present invention, a simple, low-cost attachment is provided which includes a V-shaped guide fence for temporary mounting on the towing vehicle for facilitating hook-up and which can be easily removed after hook-up so as to allow a wider range of lateral swinging between the towing vehicle and trailer. A further adjunct of the attachment is a plate adapted for fixed attachment to the towing vehicle hitch structure so as to properly locate the fence with respect to clearance and the allowance of sufficient space for effecting hitching so that the trailer tongue is guided directly to the ball without excessive forward overrun relative to the ball.
It is a feature of the invention that the plate has provision for fore-and-aft adjustment relative to the ball for the purpose of locating the fence. A further feature resides in the provision on the fence of bent studs which facilitate mounting and dismounting of the fence from the plate but provide also to counteract the forward thrust of the tongue during hitching so as to prevent forward displacement of the fence.
Further features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.